speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
New body swap story!
This fanfic is now adopted by Wolf Gang95 Chapter 1: Trouble lately The knights headed peacefully to the turtle diner to celebrate a meal of victory from defeating Granox and Slyger. As the knights walked in, proud and enjoyfull they saw the tall girl with green hair and smiling. "Hey Wakemai." said Guren waving his hand at Wakemai proudly. "Boy, you seem happy today what gives?" questioned Wakemai. "Oh nothing." smiled Ceylan. "Hmm... what about YOU." said Wakemai grabbing Toxsa by the ear. "Sis! we were just... doing backflips and we won!" said Toxsa. The knights gasped. "We know what that means.." said Ceylan. At the gym: Wakemai was doing 20 backflips without stopping. "Okay, now do how much backflips i did!" said Wakemai. "Uhhhh....." said Toxsa sweating. "DO IT!" yelled Wakemai. At Vilius's fortress: Vilius was on his throne waiting impatiently for Slyger and Granox. The two commanders walked all defeated and rusty towards Vilius. "Vilius! We CAN'T go on like this!" cried Slyger. "What?!" said Vilius. "We loose too much tenkai energy everytime in battle!" cried Granox. Vilius then zapped his minions and gaved them extra tenkai energy. "Ice Rhino come forth to your master Vilius!" yelled Vilius as a ice rhino walked towards Vilius. "Rho, come upforth!" yelled Vilius as Rho came up with a huge cannon. "Shoot at that ice rhino!" commanded Vilius. "Yes sir!" said Rho as he shot the ice rhino with all of his might. The ice rhino raned back and forth glowing with tenkai energy. "Granox, hop onto that ice rhino or should i now say for temporily mystical Giraffe!" said Vilius. Granox jumped on the giraffe. Granox changed forms and turned purple and had white stripes through his body. "Granox Tenkai Mystical Storm engage!" yelled Granox. "Now go to the corekai base and attack all of the corekai!" yelled Vilius. Chapter 2: Body swap transformation Wakemai glared at Toxsa. Was her little brother lying to her from the start? Suddenly the corebricks started glowing. Guren gasped. "Oh no! We're late for... school!" yelled Guren. "School? On a Saturday?" questioned Wakemai. Then, Toxsa raned off. The others followed him. Wakemai smirked. "It's their video game they are after too..." smiled Wakemai as she kept doing more backflips. Quarton: The knights marched to Beag. "Beag what's the situation?" questioned Bravenwolf. "At last, Bravenwolf! Granox looks SO much different now! Ever since he's been on that purple giraffe he's look different!" said Beag pointing to a purple giraffe and Granox. "Whoa! He's been super charged!" yelled Valorn. "Yes knights! Now feel the wrath of the mystical giraffe and the ultimate wrath of Granox Tenkai Mystical Storm!" yellled Granox. The giraffe grumped with madness. "I mean BOTH have ultimate wraths!" said Granox. "A.I. what happened to him?!" said Bravenwolf. "The ice rhino has been powered up by the super charge cannon and has temporily powers ever known to fate on Quarton!" said A.I. "Uh oh." said Tributon. "Then let's take him down!" yelled Lydendor. "Elemental titan mode engage!" yelled the knight leveling up except Dromus since he didnt had elemental mode yet. "Dromus, tenkai titan mode go!" As Dromus leveled up to the basic titan mode. "Go slam them on the ground untill they can never stand up again, mystic giraffe!" said Granox. The giraffe raned towards the knights and used his mystic cannon. "What is that thing?!" said Dromus. "One of my special technique, mystic cannon! Full of mystical glory!" said Granox. "This may be a trap and we have to stick together!" yelled Valorn. "Right!" said everyone crowding up and defending themselves. Suddenly two ice rhinos came into the feild. "Giraffe, fire that cannon!" yellled Granox as his cannon shot at the knights. Bravenwolf and the others dodged and jumped. "Here it COMES!!" yelled Bravenwolf. Suddenly Tributon and Valorn got hit. "NOO!!" yelled Bravenwolf. "Now, these knights are minxed!" said Granox. "Minxed?" questioned Dromus. Granox and his herd then ran off. Bravenwolf gathered the two knights. "Nooooo!" yelled Bravenwolf sobbing as Tributon and Valorn layed their dead. "Bravenwolf, i'm okay." said Tributon standing up. "Valorn? WHAT THE- Tributon, you sound like Valorn!" yelled Bravenwolf. Tributon looked at himself. "WHAT?! What happened to my green color?!" said Tributon. Then Valorn woke up and saw Tributon. He then screamed. "Where's my blue color?!" he freaked out. The knights were more confused. "Comon.. let's go to Mr. White and check what's wrong.." said Bravenwolf. The knights then ran off. From behind the shadows, Venetta laughed evilness. Chapter 3: Sticking together! Mr. White smiled as he saw the knights running out of the basement. "Hello, so tell me, how was it?" questioned Mr. White. "Strange!" said Chooki. Mr. White then glared at the knights. "Ceylan and Toxsa got blast on Quarton by this mystic giraffe!" said Guren. "Oh... but they look fine to me!" said Mr. White. "No, they switched voices i think!" said Gen. "Hmm..." said Mr. White. Mr. White then closed his eyes. "It's the minx jinx feature attack! They switched bodies!" said Mr. White. "The jinx minx what?!" said the other except Ceylan and Toxsa. "Switched bodies?!" said Toxsa and Ceylan. "You guys can break off the spell a little by sticking together. Break the spell completly to beat the minx giraffe." said Mr. White as he got out a tenkai book and examined it with his glasses. "No never!" yelled Ceylan as Toxsa. "Me neither!" yelled Toxsa as Ceylan. "Then you guys will have your body swapped.... forever." said Mr. White. Chapter 4: Return of the giraffe Meanwhile back at Vilius fortress: "So, how was it?" questioned Vilius as he saw Granox on his mystical giraffe. "Great! Valorn and Tributon switched bodies!" said Granox. "WHAT! I wanted Bravenwolf switched with Dromus!" yelled Vilius. "Why?" questioned Granox. "YOU FOOL! BRAVENWOLF IS THE LEADER OF THE KNIGHTS! IT'S BETTER TO DESTROY THE LEADER FIRST SO WE CAN TAKE OVER THE OTHERS EASILY! TOMMOROW YOU MINX JINX BRAVENWOLF AND DROMUS!!!" yelled Vilius in anger. "Ok sir!" said Granox as he bowed down to Vilius and went off on the giraffe. Back at Earth: The knights felt a glowing sensation within the blocks. "We have to go." said Toxsa glaring at the team. "I just hope if we defeat that idiot giraffe, we can be back to our old selves." said Ceylan. At Quarton: Granox was walking besides his mystical giraffe. "The tenkai knights should be here by now!" complained Granox. "Wish, granted!" said Valorn as Tributon appearing along with the tenkai knights. "Hahaha, you stubborn fools." said Granox as he mountained his tenkai giraffe transforming into his powerful mode. "Guys, brace yourselves. It's time to get tenkai!" yelled Bravenwolf as he engaged into elemental titan mode. "Wait, what are you dong?" questioned Tributon in Valorn's body. "Doing my heroic work." said Bravenwolf in response. Valorn in Tributon's body shooked his head. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" questioned Bravenwolf in anger. "Dude, you were right. Me and Valorn should take care of this. We're partners!" said Tributon in Valorn's body. "Dude, don't make me cry." said Valorn in Tributon's body. "Tenkai energy at optimun level. Achieving titan fusion sequence." said A.I. "Titan fusion, mode engage!" yelled the two body changed knights. They then titan fused. "I got half of my body back!" yelled Valorn. "You idiot. We're titan fused!" yelled Tributon. "Heh heh heh heh... Don't think i am stupid! I have a mystical titan sequence mode as well! Granox, Tenkai MysticalStorm titan mode engage!" yelled Granox as he leveled up to titan mode. Granox then titan fused with the giraffe. Did it work? The titan fused knights who were also in the body swap spell attacked Granox in his titan fused self. Granox fell side-ways. "DARN YOU, STUPID GIRAFFE BODY!" yelled Granox as he fell. "Heh heh heh, need to loose some weight there, eh buddy?" questioned Valorn as he used his feet to kick Granox in the face. "OW OW OW!" yelled Granox. "Now to finish you, off!!!" yelled Tributon using his titan bow. The bow created a great attack slam wiping Granox and the giraffe out the battle field. "Did it work, are those two back to their original bodies?" questioned Bravenwolf. "Or, never?" questioned Lydendor.